


Fleeting meetings

by Frogs_the_Kazoo



Series: The Tale of the Gutsy Student [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Narusasu mentioned, Wow, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frogs_the_Kazoo/pseuds/Frogs_the_Kazoo
Summary: Let it be the hundredth time they've met, or the thousandth time. He still found her and was charmed by her. Just like the first time.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: The Tale of the Gutsy Student [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754818
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Hello! Hi.

**Author's Note:**

> This is about the past for my story "The Tale of the Gutsy Student" that revolves around Naruto and Hinata and maybe a few more ships or people.

Hinata had clung to her Father’s leg as Hanabi giggled in their Mother’s arm and cooed at Neji, who was playing with her. As Hinata and her family approached the tall and scary roller coaster, she began to cry and hold onto her father tightier. “Hime.”

Hiashi sadly called out his daughter and opened his arms to her. She cuddled in his warm embrace and sniffled lightly. From the front of the Line, little Naruto Uzumaki heard the cries of a small girl. Determined to make her feel better. He slipped from his Parent’s grasp, and made his way to the young Hyuuga in her father’s arms.

Tapping on Hiashi’s arm and Hinata’s leg, Naruto looked at the younger girl and smiled brightly. “If you’re scared, you can hold my hand.” Hinata had stared at the shining blond and smiled softly, reaching to grab his hand only to have it slapped away by her Father.

Ready to start crying again she squirmed in his arms and fell on the standing blond. Kushina and Minato desperately looked around and rushed in front of them and behind them in line to look for their little boy.

Minato slipped his phone out of his pocket to call Nagato and Jiraiya for help. Nagato had been invited along with Jiraiya but the pair had gone to the bar and other adult attractions in the primarily kid friendly amusement park.

Minato had spotted his son’s familiar blond hair only to come face to face with Hiashi. The two had just entered a Label deal and they meet, not 5 months later, at Disneyland. The chances were slim to none but the universe just continues to surprise him.

He saw the young girl in Hiashi's arms jump to Naruto's. The two had their arms open and hugged each other as they fell. Minato widened his eyes and laughed at the scene before him. Hiashi looked at the younger man before him to see that it was Namikaze Minato, holding his stomach, laughing at the unexplained predicament.

“Should we start planning the wedding anytime soon?” He asked once he stopped to pick the young girl and his idiot son up from the ground. The pair were holding hands and Naruto stood proudly with a wide grin. Naruto then noticed his father and waved at him. “Dad! Dad! I helped her.” Minato ruffled his hair and smiled at his only son. “I’m sure you did bud.”

Kushina had returned and was about ready to pull her hair out, but once she spotted her son she cried tears of joy and bonked him on the side of the head. "Don't run away like that again!" She knelt down and hugged him. "You scared me and your father." Naruto squirmed in her embrace and let go of Hinata's hand.

"Sorry mom, but I wanted to help her." Not knowing who "her" was, she turned to look beside her and see the Hyuuga heiress. "Ah!" She exclaimed. giving a knowing look to her husband. "So my son fell for the little Hyuuga~" 6 year old Naruto didn't understand what she was getting at. "But she fell on me." Kushina choked out a laugh and turned to her husband to confirm. He nodded and Kushina let out her suppressed chuckled. "That's too good."

The line began to move again and Naruto wanted to get on the ride with his new friend. "MOoooom!!" Naruto tugged on his mother's jacket and she saw the line move. "The liiiine! It's mooving! Come ooon!" With each strained pull and vowel, "he" slowly pulled his mother with the moving line. In reality, Kushina was walking with Naruto, but that's besides the point. "Naruto, calm down. We're staying for the rest of the week.”

“You'll have time to show Hyuuga-san around and take her to all the best places." At that, Naruto stopped pulling and turned to the small Hyuuga. "Really?!" His expression could rival the sun and the young girl could only nod and hold out her hand. "R-Really." She blushed as he took hold of her hand and continued to wait in the line.

Nagato had returned to his little brother and figurative parental figures. Jiraiya had proven to be too much and Nagato was slowly losing his sense of normalcy. Imagine his surprise to see the little Hyuuga that saved his skin in the record deal with the Hyuuga Record Label "All seeing".

"Hime!!" He shouted and the girl turned around to see the tall person that her father almost got rid of. "Hello!" She called back and Naruto was about to scold her for talking to strangers when he noticed it was his brother. "Nii-San!!" The pair ran to him and Nagato crouched down and plucked them from the ground.

"I see my little Imouto has been treating you well Hime." Hinata nodded and smiled shyly at Naruto. "Akarui has." Naruto tilted his head to the side and shook his head. "Different name." Hinata thought again and tried a different name.

"Kagayaku?" Naruto once again shook his head."Menma? Taiyo?" At the last name he grinned brightly. "That one Taiyo!" Nagato didn't want to ruin the moment but the cuteness made him blush at the oblivious and innocent pure love they shared and displayed. 

"You guys are cute, moe." Hinata and Naruto looked at each other and looked back at Nagato. "You're right he/she's cute." Together they walked and talked with Nagato behind them. It looked like Naruto was rambling on but Hinata looked just as attentive in the conversation as Naruto was at talking. They paired back up with their parents and went on. Hiashi and Minato had agreed to try to meet up for the sake of their children's happiness.

That was at the beginning of the week on Monday. It was Friday now and it was the last day they could get on any rides or visit any places to eat and talk because Naruto was leaving tomorrow and they needed to pack and check out today to make it to their home in time for the new school season.

They didn't book a flight because they had driven here, at Naruto's suggestion. "Hime, come on, this is the last one and then we can go get cotton candy." Hinata shuffled side to side and looked at the tallest and scariest ride in front of her. The Twilight Zone Tower.

Throughout the line Hinata had held onto Neji's and Taiyo/Naruto's hand Nagato had been tasked with watching the to with Neji. Neji had secretly listened to the newest released album by Akatsuki. The band that Nagato was apart of, secretly Neji was fangirling but he had put his feelings aside and watched Hinata like a hawk because she tended to get into trouble when no one was watching her.

As unlikely as that seemed it was true and Nagato couldn't really believe him until they reconnected a couple of months later. And would witness first hand just how much trouble the little Hyuuga could really cause.

The four entire a big room with seats, Hinata took the one near the door, Neji took the seat next to her and Naruto rode behind her with Nagato at his side. It looked like Naruto could explode from excitement alone while Hinata felt like she could from nerves.

Despite the awkward angle, Hinata could barely see the blond boy that she grew fond of over the course of their stay, in the seat behind her. But he could definitely hear her! “Don’t worry at all Hime! I’ll protect you!” Neji scoffed and shouted back at the blond annoyed. “Why do you think I’m here Uzumaki-san.”

The light banter and wait had taken her mind off the ride. Once the do’s and don’ts were explained and everybody was strapped in, the entire room began to move. The sudden jerk motion of the room had made her clutch Neji’s hand. The only thing she could hear was the pounding of her heart and a man talking about time and more confusing things about the Twilight zone.

Eventually the young heiress calmed down and she felt a cool misty air cover her body. Relaxing at that, she stopped clutching her cousin’s hand so hard. Then the room stopped and then she could hear her heart beat again and everything dropped.

The moment it dropped, she shut her eyes and just screamed. Everyone else seemed to scream just as loud as her. Hinata couldn’t call upon her Father or Mother because they were with Hanabi at the Tea Cups. Hanabi's never seen him fazed so she took it upon herself to throw him off his rhythm in any way she can or at least that’s what the 6 year old Hinata thought when she saw her little sister and the mischievous grin she gave.

As if Naruto was a savior from her own body, he shouted at her. “Hime! Open your eyes!” She couldn’t disobey his suggestion now could she? She opened them slowly and as if everything had slowed down, she saw the whole park. Clear as day, she saw Hanabi, her Father, and her Mother riding in the Tea Cups.

Finally after a good 20 minutes the ride gave one final drop and ascended to the ground and out into the sunlight. Hinata stood up from her seat and leaned into Neji, who passed her to Naruto. The blond held her as his Mom who was waiting for the group. Nagato made sure they didn’t forget anything and they were in front of him to make sure they didn’t get lost. Her shaking legs and upset stomach made her dizzy. "Hyuuga-san can't handle the big scary roller coaster, huh." Playfully jabbing at the young girl, Kushina opens her arms and Hinata falls into them. "Haha! I caught a girlfriend for my idiot son."

Naruto moaned in embarrassment and walked away to his father, who returned to the rest of his family with two churros in his hand. Handing one to Naruto, Minato walked over and crouched in front of Neji and gave it to him. "For little Hyuuga-san, when she feels better." Minato stood back up and held his hand to Naruto, as Kushina returned Hinata to Neji.

Naruto didn't pay attention to his parents arguing over the churro he gave away. His attention was on the little girl he let slip by him. Naruto stops and tugs his hand away, Minato blinks and looks behind him to see Naruto running back to the Hyuuga heiress. "Wait!" Neji, who had set his younger cousin/ sister down on a bench, looked up at the Uzumaki brat.

His hand was stretched out and looking at her. Hinata stretched her hand out and looked at him, worried for him. Kushina grabbed Naruto and scolded him for running away while Minato apologized for any disturbances. Kushina gave him a noogie as Hinata got up and reached out for Naruto only to collapse again and puke on the floor.

"Hime!!/ Hinata-sama!!!" Neji's shout rivaled even Naruto's. Kushina sighed sadly and waited with Naruto as Neji flipped his phone out to dial Hiashi, his uncle. Luckily they had just gotten off the tea cups and were making their way back to their hotel because Hanabi had fallen asleep.

They had made it back to Hinata 's family condo and had laid Hinata to rest in her bed. Naruto didn’t leave beside her bed and frankly didn’t care that they had to tomorrow morning. Naruto had fallen asleep right next to Hianta and had awoken in the car Driving away from Disneyland.

Needless to say Naruto didn’t forgive his parents for a while.They had only used nicknames for each other but hadn't even gotten the other's name. This wouldn't be an issue until later when Naruto saw her once again in middle school. Neji had almost saved the day but Naruto couldn't even remember due to the panic that filled the air during the time he said it.

Even then Neji didn’t give her name and had to hunt her down to finally get only to have her have the same issue with him. But their second meeting is a story for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taiyo - Sun. Because Hinata only knew Uzumaki (swirl) for his last name she nicknamed him Sun.
> 
> Menma - other topping for ramen and the Road to Ninja name for Naruto.
> 
> Kagayaku - Shine
> 
> Akarui - Bright
> 
> Like do you understand what I'm trying to do with the nicknames? Do you!!??


	2. Reconciliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't finished but I am happy with it so far.
> 
> If you couldn't tell. We, as the reader, are following Naruto's POV/mindset without explicitly telling you and I hope, when this is finished, you can tell when it would be Hinata's POV/Mindset, than to the norm.
> 
> I want to do the NaruSasu justice so I will be making a separate scene all together.

It took 6, or 7 years or was it 5? Anyway a long time but he finally found her! Hinata. Hinata Hyuga. He liked the sound of that name. Naruto had searched the phone book, his friends. But nothing worked out like he had hoped! He even went to Nagato! Cause, surely his big brother remembers. Right? Right!?

Well he says he doesn't but Naruto doesn't believe that. Now! Things have changed, sure he had Sasuke but his life didn't feel fully complete until he lost and found her. So she must be an affect on his life, like his parents and his boyfriend, but just thinking about it gave him a headache. He should let Sasuke handle the smart stuff.

But anyway, today was a happy day! Well Yesterday. Let’s start back at the beginning. Naruto had found Tenten at the local martial arts dojo in the City. She was sparring with Neji because he had visited from a rival company and had asked for their strongest challenger. Needless to say He said some- questionable things that made Tenten angry and Naruto rethink his plan to call out to him.

Even if he won the fight, he pushed Tenten’s buttons and the two had an uncanny rivalry since. That’s besides the point. Naruto immediately recognized the uncanny resemblance he had to his missing Hime. He asked if he remembered him and despite the clear recognition he didn’t let him in.

But he didn’t give up! Once Naruto found out that Neji had entered their local Public schooling, as a trail for Hinata and later Hanabi, he started to follow him home. It didn’t work because that stingy Neji had always caught him before he could even get halfway across the school. It’s like he had eyes at the back of his head or something.

Failed plan after failed plan, he combed through his brain for any idea to help him get one step closer to his missing Hime. Thinking about the fleeting feelings that the Disney trip brought up. Upon their return from the trip, the only thing he would talk to Sasuke was the pretty Hime he found during their stay.

Sasuke asked what her name was, only for Naruto to find out that he forgot to ask. He was so angry with himself! He had let her slip by! Or maybe twice, if his past life was anything to think about, but not anymore! He vowed to find her again. And he’ll succeed this time. In all honesty he couldn’t compare Sasuke and Hinata.

That’s like comparing Ramen and Hamburgers. They each had their weaknesses and strengths, he loved them both equally. Naruto himself didn’t know who was which food but it didn't matter to him! Agh! He was getting off topic but Naruto couldn’t help but smile and think about the warm feelings he got when he thought of her. “I want to see her again.” 

True to his wish, it happened! Just yesterday they had finally reunited! But in the worst possible way. Some snot running brat as trying to bully his Hime! He shouted at them to leave her alone. Only to have the brave Hime knock all the bullies out cold. He was shocked, amazed, impressed and feeling all warm and fuzzy again. “Hime!”

She looked up and smiled brightly at him. “Taiyo!” His nickname for her! She remembered! “Naruto/Hinata!” They had shouted their real names at the exact same time. With an identical grin, they laughed and repeated the other’s name with warmth. “Hi Naruto/Hello Hinata!”

Without warning Hinata was pulled away from him by a teacher. “Hey! Wait!” Hinata slithered out of the man’s grip and pushed him away. Naruto grabs her hand and pulls her to him. “Get back here, you delinquents!” The pair looked at each other and yelled in unison.

“Run!” They pushed their legs and ran away with all their might. They ran a couple of blocks before they couldn’t hear the teacher behind them anymore. Out of breath but full of mischief they glance around to find another way of transport.

A big long staircase that traveled upwards to the train station was a couple of feet ahead of them. “Lets ride the train.” With a wide grin, Naruto pulled Hinata to the stairway and headed up. Digging into his pockets to find any spare change for a ticket.

Hinata, herself copied and pulled her own wallet out. She pulled 2 20’s out and handed them to Naruto. His eyes widened at the amount of money that Hinata had given him.. “Do you always keep that much on you?” 

Hinata tilted her head in at the question and nodded after a moment. “I don’t know why but I usually save up quite a bit from my allowance.” Naruto beamed at her. “I-I do the same thing!” Hinata smiled at him and hummed happily. “We have something in common. Watashi wa sore o kiite ureshī.” Naruto was practically vibrating in happiness and excitement. Her words had an effect on him and he enjoyed it a lot. “Watashi mo shiawasedesu.”

Smiling at each other and getting their tickets, they take their seats to look out the window. Enjoying the Downtown Chicago view. The two 13 year olds sat in a pleasant silence as the scenery below them flew by, Naruto was swinging his hanging feet off the seat while Hinata took in the graffiti walls on passing buildings and beautiful murals by artists.

A peaceful serenity as they made it to the next stop. Hinata had noted the name of the street address they were about to get off at. “The Chicago Riverwalk.” Softly mumbling it, Naruto had perked up at the unfamiliar word. “What’s that?” Hinata had noted the curious nature in the boy next to her. “It’s a river we can walk next to.”

“A river! Can we fish in it?” Naruto jumped off his seat and stumbled before regaining his balance and pulling himself up to the opposite window to get a better look. “I don’t know and the train is still moving, be careful Naruto-kun.” She held onto the pole but followed after him. "Come on Hime, we're almost there!" Hinata stumbled her way to sit next to Naruto at the front of the train next to the doors.

It was true. Hinata hadn't ridden on a train before but she has been on a cruise and a plane to visit her sick uncle. "It's easy to do!" Naruto's comforting encouragement helped the new and unfamiliar experience in the city she was visiting.

She had an interview for a new private school she was set to attend. However, she got lost and lost Neji along the way. Then those mean boys bullied her and she couldn't back down because she thought about how Past Hanabi would have handled it.

Her Hanabi was like her past adult self. Carefree and full of life, it filled Hinata with joy about the permanent change in attitude. Toneri also had a change of heart. He was 2 years younger than Hinata and 3 years older than Hanabi. She considers them as her younger siblings. Gaara, Kankuro and Temari are considered as her older siblings along with Neji-niisan.

"Hinata!" Snapping out of her thoughts, she noticed that Naruto was waving in front of her face. "Are you okay?" Hinata smiled at his question and nodded at him. "Sorry, I was thinking about my family." Naruto beamed at her. "Who's a part of your family?" He asked excitedly as he dragged her shoulders in front of him and through the open doors.

"I have Hanabi-" Naruto interrupted her, half expecting to be hit but also wanting to know who it was. “Who's that?" Hinata patiently answered and continued the conversation. "Little sister."

"Oh." Once satisfied, Naruto let her continue on and her list. "Toneri-" Now that sparked something in Naruto but he didn't know what it was. "Bad Moon guy?" Hinata shook her head at his insult to her little brother. "Good moon guy." Naruto frowned and looked down but ultimately nodded. "I can see that."

"There's Gaara." At the familiar yet unfamiliar name, Naruto spoke out of turn. "Gaara!" Hinata was surprised he knew him. "You know Gaara?" Naruto nods from behind her, but moves next to her and walks beside her. "Yeah! I see him from time to time at the bus stop a couple of blocks away."

Hinata knew what he was talking about, because Gaara had always appreciated him waving despite not knowing him. "Ah your the guy that always waves at him." Gaara hadn't given his name but his siblings were always calling after him because he wanted to go visit but was scolded when that happened. "Yeah! How is he?"

"Good, he wants to be friends." Naruto smiled and danced happily. "I'm glad. Me too." Stopping near the riverwalk, Hinata crouched down on the edge of the water to look over and start her list over. "Kankuro." Naruto didn't know him that well. "Puppets are his thing?"

Hinata nods at his acute observation. "Yes. They are very fun to watch and he makes them very interactive." Naruto looked at her in shock and disbelief. "You like puppet shows?" Hinata looked back at him and tilted her head. "You don't?"

Naruto thought back on the times he enjoyed a decent puppet show. "Good point." Hinata nodded her answer. " Then Temari-" Naruto jumped back as if bitten and frightened, all in one. "That big ol' scary person!" Hinata tilted her head at his inaccurate but true description of her. "I think so?"

"You don't know?" Naruto calmed down and sat back down next to her. "Well I don't make her mad at me." Naruto brought his arms to the back of his head and laid on the grass behind him. Mumbling "That's true."

Hinata giggled at her friend's relaxed state. "Neji." Naruto rolled away as if in disgust. "Ew, Neji?" Neji was still family, even if he sometimes didn't stay at the house all day long and didn't come home when he needed to be. "Neji-niisan is a very good person."

"Sure." Something seemed wrong with his lack of reaction, she wanted to get to the bottle of what and bothering her new friend. "Did something happen?" Naruto looked uncomfortable with the topic but continued on. "Him and Tenten sort of have a rivalry."

Hinata nodded in understanding. It seemed weird how they interacted with each other. "Ah, Tenten-san usually puts him in his place." Naruto laughed softly at that. "Yeah, I wouldn't want Onee-san to be mad at me either."

"Hmm." Hinata hummed in agreement and thought back to her family. "I think that's it? Well there's Kiba and Shino but they are more like brothers than friends." Naruto scrunched his nose at the mention of them. "Dog breath and insect guy?"

Hinata didn't know if she should laugh or be offended at the nickname he called her friends. "Yeah, but they're good people." Naruto looked at the small soft smile Hinata had on her face and smiled at that. "You're surrounded by a lot of people, huh." HInata nodded and looked towards the clear blue sky. "I'm very fortunate to have a lot of people in my life." 

Hinata had forgotten one person and didn't want to let the list be incomplete. "There's also Nagato." Naruto abruptly stood up and stood in front of her. "Nagato?! I KNew it! I knew he knew y-" Before Naruto could finish, he fell back into the River. "Naruto!" Hinata shouted after him and grabbed his hand to try to bring him back but ended up falling in with him.

Hinata and Naruto let out a yell as they fell in. “KyaA!/AhH!” Naruto popped his head up to see Hinata no where near the edge of where she sat before. Hinata popped up next and hung off the edge. “Are you okay?” Hinata nods and returns the question back to him. “Are you?” Naruto laughs and splashes water into the air. “Let’s get out of here first.”

“Hey you brats! Get out of there!” The deep voice startled them both and they turned to see a person wearing a black outfit. Black shorts, black jacket and shirt. A little patch on their shoulder and a badge on his hip. “Shit shit!” Naruto knew the police weren’t kind and he didn’t want Hinata to see how they treated miscreants. 

“Swim to the other side Hime!” Naruto yelled at her. She didn’t trust the police and perfectly followed his instructions. “Got it.” With a nod and a quick thrust from her legs, Hinata made it to the other side. “Hey! Get back here!” The two made it to the otherside in little to no time.

Climbing out on the shallow side of the river, the two ran to another couple of blocks before escaping the cop that was blindly following them. Once they caught their breath Naruto looked around and noticed the familiar place he was at. “HeY! I kNow where we are!” Hinata wasn’t that worried about being lost because she had Naruto to guide her.

Although she is a little worried for everyone else’s reaction when they were informed that she hadn’t shown up to her appointment. Letting her worries go, she let Naruto guide her through the unfamiliar city. “This is where my parents had taken me for my birthday!” There stood a ramen shop that stood out of place but still seemed to mold and hold it’s shape next to the surrounding buildings. “Ichiraku’s Ramen shop!”

Hinata stared in astonishment at the red and white little shop. “Can we go in?” Naruto nodded to her question and called out to the old man behind the huge countertop. “Old man! I’m here with a friend. Two Ramen porks please!” Naruto scrambled up the seat in front of him and Hinata didn’t know if she should try to even attempt to get on the seat. “It’s not going to bite you Hinata.” As if reading her thoughts Naruto reassured her.

As the owner prepared the food, Hinata took the time to use her might to sit on the chair. When she finally got on, Naruto cheered loudly right beside her as the food sat in front of them waiting to be eaten by the pair. Taking a small amount first, Hinata was surprised at the rich and smooth texture the noodles had. “This is delicious!” Hinata quietly exclaimed. Naruto agreed through his obvious slurping. Hinata giggled softly at her friend’s eating habits.

“Eat, eat! It’s really good.” The old man behind the counter encourages her and Naruto nods along his wise advice. Hinata slurped her down at an alarming speed that it stunned Naruto into oblivion and stopped him to see her eat much faster than him. “Woah. I didn’t know you liked ramen that much.” Hinata smiled behind the napkin she used to wipe her mouth with. “I didn’t know either.”

Hinata slides another napkin that was set off to the side next to her bowl. "Here, for when you're done." Naruto chuckled and returned to his bowl. "Thanks I'll need it." True to his claim, he got about half the bowl dripping down his chin. The ramen stand attendant didn’t look too surprised at the messy behavior. “So Naruto, who’s your pretty little friend.”

Once Naruto was finished with his bowl he pushed it forward and the attendant took it off his hands and began to refill it. He gave a look to Hinata and she nodded. With that, he took her bowl and also refilled it. “I met her when we were like babies.” Hinata corrected him. “We were 6.” Naruto continued on her claim with his previous statement. “Practically babies. But we were at Disneyland and I met her family on accident."

“She was crying because she didn’t want to get on a ride.” The kind old attendant had given her bowl back and Hinata had started to eat her second helping. However, she had to chip in and defend herself. “It was big and scary.” Naruto was laughing and slurped a couple of noodles. “Yeah but I was there to help you through it.” Hinata blew on the hot piping noddles between her chopsticks. “I’m glad you did.”

Naruto grinned at her and continued onto his story while stuffing his face. A feat he perfected over the course of his lifetime. “Anyway, we spent the entire week there with her family and it was great and we rode so many roller coasters, and we ate a lot of food.” The old man smiled at the vague description of their time at the Amusement park attraction. “I told Sasuke all about it!” Naruto was happily kicking his feet in the empty space under the chair.

Hinata had taken notice at the intimate way he said his friend’s name. “Close friend?” Naruto shook his head and smiled even bigger. “Boyfriend!” Hinata giggled and nodded in understanding. “How did you get together?” Naruto went off on a spew of words as he retold the story that the old man had been told millions of times before. Enchanted by the never ending story, Hinata silently listened to her friends retelling.

“And that’s how we got together.” Hinata stared at him, awestruck at the obvious love he had for his friend. “I’m glad you have someone in your life Naruto-kun.” Naruto laid his head down on the counter and looked at her with a droopy grin as he thought about Sasuke. Two carbonated sodas slammed down on the counter in front of them. Effectively snapping both of them from their thoughts. “Show her around, she looks new to the city.”

Naruto takes the two bottles and stuff them in his jacket pocket and takes out the money that Hinata had given earlier. “How much Ji-chan?” The old man laughs and waves off the offering. “Just make sure she knows this place so she can visit on her own.” Naruto laughed and nodded at him. “You got it!”

Naruto hadn’t really gone past the riverwalk before but he knows everything from the west side. He started to lead Hinata to all the best places. “Wanna go to the arcade?” HInata nodded and followed him to their first of many locations. “What’s an arcade?” Naruto wasn’t shocked at this point, she had to be sheltered if she didn’t know what ramen was. “It’s like this huge place where you can play video games with these coins.”

“Oh.” Hinata could imagine a place that was like that. Neji had a similar room but she couldn’t enter because he played with his friends there and she couldn’t enter unless she got permission. “Yeah, we can go there right now and play some things.” Hianta was excited to play some video games.

“I’d like that, thank you.” Naruto smiled at her and picked up his pace. “No problem! Let’s go!” From arcades, to hidden alleyways that lead to a thriving street market, and to a new dango place. He showed her all the places he knew and some he was new too. They enjoyed the rest of the afternoon in various places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watashi wa sore o kiite ureshī - I am happy to hear that./ I am happy.
> 
> Watashi mo shiawasedesu - I am happy as well./ Me too.


End file.
